


everyone has a heart, they have a mind, they have control

by clownkidzclub



Category: South Park
Genre: Author Projecting, Canon Gay Relationship, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Protect Tweek Tweak, Sad Tweek Tweak, Supportive Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: “It’s bad again isn’t it?” Craig whispered into the darkness.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	everyone has a heart, they have a mind, they have control

**Author's Note:**

> CREEK FILLS MY HEART WITH SO MUCH JOY AHHH
> 
> tweek kinnie hrs pals!!
> 
> so watch me give him the comfort i don't get<3
> 
> craig is a rly good boyfriend 
> 
> DEFF PROJECTING
> 
> !!!!!!also sh scars are briefly mentioned but warning just in case!!!!!!
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> title: Coffin Dance-AJJ

Tweek had already made the shower as hot as he could. It burned and his skin was raw and red. Still, he wished it was hotter. Anything to feel anything else. 

It was getting bad again.

Nothing big told him so, just a bunch of little things. He hadn’t been sleeping, and this was his first shower in weeks. He’d found himself hitting and scratching himself whenever he could. It was no longer a grounder, but a full-on habit. 

He didn’t stop to look in the mirror, knowing it’d only add to the deep ache. Tweek didn’t want to see the scars. 

Craig was snuggled under his comforter, opening it as an invitation. Tweek accepted by climbing into bed and snuggling against him. Sweet, understanding, Craig. It was like the boy had developed a sixth sense for when Tweek was in distress. Craig was a constant. A solid in a sea of fear and uncertainty. Grounding.

“It’s bad again isn’t it?” Craig whispered into the darkness. The only light came from the glow in the dark stars he’d stuck to his ceiling when he was a kid. 

“Yeah, but I feel ok tonight. Just a slump I guess.” Tweek answered honestly. 

“It’s ok. Slumps happen. You’re strong Tweek. I’m here for you honey.”

“Yeah, I know.” He whispered with a smile, and he snuggled into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “Thank you, Craig.”

They exchanged “I love you”s and drifted off in each other’s arms. For the first time in a while, Tweek felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if u see any mistakes!!!


End file.
